MYSTERY OF THE SCHOOL BTS FANFIC
by Tae-V
Summary: Rapmon, Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Jimin, V, Jungkook
1. Chapter 1

Title: MYSTERY OF THE SCHOOL

Cast: All Bangtan Member , Hwang Jung Eum

Genre: Horor, Misteri

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **CHAPTER 1 "MYSTERY OF THE SCHOOL"**

Di sebuah sekolah yg bernama "Bangtan High School", terjadi tragedi peneroran yang cukup menghantui para guru dan siswa disana. Ini dimulai sejak 2 bln yg lalu, ketika ada seorang murid baru pindahan dari kampung sebelah. Seokjin namanya. Jin panggilannya. Jin bukan hanya tampan, ia juga cerdas dan cepat bergaul dengan sekitarnya. Tapi anehnya sejak kedatangan Jin di Bangtan High School, banyak keanehan yang terjadi.

Suga, korban pertama, ia pulang paling sore hari itu karena piket,ketika ia beranjak pulang, ada dentingan piano terdengar dari ruang musik. Padahal sudah tidak ada seorangpun selain satpam dan penjaga sekolah. Ia mengecek ruang seni dan benar saja, itu kosong! Esoknya ia menceritakan hal itu namun tak ada yang percaya padanya.

Korban selanjutnya, Namjoon, kejadiannya sekitar 6 minggu yang lalu. Namjoon tertidur di ruang kesehatan karena cidera saat olahraga. Tak ada seorangpun disitu, tapi ia mendengar suara air keran mengucur. Padahal kamar mandi jauh dari ruang kesehatan. Korban selanjutnya Jimin dan Hoseok, 4 minggu yang lalu. Sepulang sekolah mereka terjatuh tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyelengkat mereka. Tapi mereka benar-benar merasakan ada kaki yang menyandung mereka.

Bahkan minggu lalu Jungkook melihat bayangan wanita melintas di kaca kmr mandi pria. V, salah satu "preman" di sekolah itu, sama sekali tidak mempercayai apapun. Ia mencemooh para korban. Sampai akhirnya, hari ini, ia melihat secara langsung, ada goresan darah di papan tulis kelasnya, padahal ia pulang paling terakhir hari itu dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya. 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: MYSTERY OF THE SCHOOL

Cast: All Bangtan Member, Hwang Jung Eum

Genre: Horor, Misteri

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **CHAPTER 2 "MYSTERY OF THE SCHOOL"**

  
Para guru kini mulai lelah dengan teror yang selama ini menghantui. Penyelidikanpun akhirnya dimulai. V dan Jungkook mencari tau jati diri Jin. Sedangkan Suga dan Namjoon main ke rumah Jin untuk mencaritau sesuatu di rumahnya. Jimin dan Hoseok bersama dengan para guru melakukan patroli di sekolah itu.

Jin terlihat santai ketika Suga dan Namjoon main kerumahnya, sementara V dan Jungkook pergi ke sekolah Jin yang lama untuk mencari tahu apakah ada hubungannya antara ini semua dengan keberadaan Jin. Di tengah patroli sekolah, Jimin mendengar tangisan seorang wanita. Jimin terkejut dan berlari ketakutan ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok yang penasaran akhirnya mengajak Jimin ke sudut kamar mandi dimana tangisan itu terdengar, dan mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan sesosok wanita yang sangat pucat pasi tengah menangis. Sementara itu, Suga menemukan kejanggalan di rumah Jin. Jin sedang bersama Namjoon ke mini market untuk membeli snack dan minuman kaleng, dan Suga memulai penyelidikan di rumah Jin.

Suga menemukan foto Jin bersama seorang wanita yg lebih tua tengah bermesraan. Di dalam kotak sebelah foto itu ditemukan sepasang cincin. Namun ada sedikit bercak darah di cincin itu! Suga terkejut dan duduk pucat di pinggir kasur Jin. "Apa ini?" pikirnya dalam hati.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 "MYSTERY OF THE SCHOOL"  
** **  
**V dan Jungkook berhasil menemui kepala sekolah tempat Jin bersekolah dulu, dan mereka terkejut dengan informasi yang diberikan. Kepsek itu memberitahu V dan Jungkook bahwa 3 bulan yang lalu, sekolah mereka kehilangan seorang guru wanita bernama Hwang Jung Eum. Guru wanita ini dikenal sangat dekat dengan Jin. Ada rumor beredar mengenai hubungan mereka, dan tak lama setelah itu sang guru menghilang tanpa jejak. Jin pun pindah sekolah.

Pada akhirnya Jin dibawa ke kantor kepsek Bangtan High School untuk diinterogasi. Awalnya Jin selalu mengelak sampai akhirnya Suga mengeluarkan bukti yang ia temukan. Ya, cincin berdarah itu. Dan seketika tangisan Jin meledak memenuhi ruangan.

Jimin dan Hoseok ikut menangis karena mereka sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui kejadian ini dari wanita itu. Ya, wanita itu, yang mereka temui di toilet, tak lain adalah guru yang hilang itu. Arwah sang guru bercerita kepada Jimin dan Hoseok agar Jin mengakui kejahatan yang dibuatnya dan agar mayatnya dapat dimakamkan dengan layak. Ia yang selama ini menghantui Bangtan High School untuk mencari pertolongan.

Jin, yang notabene berpacaran dengan guru itu, 3 bulan yang lalu, ketika tengah berkencan, mendapati bahwa orang tua sang guru tak mengijinkan hubungannya dengan Jin. Dan orang tuanya meminta sang guru menikahi pengusaha kaya di daerahnya. Sang guru meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jin, namun Jin menolak.

Karena sang wanita mengancam Jin agar melepaskannya, Jin emosi dan tanpa sadar membunuh wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan botol soju yang ada di tangannya. Jin ketakutan dan menyembunyikan mayat sang guru di tempat yg tak bs ditemukan. Ya, Jin menyesali kepergian wanita itu namun ia terlalu takut untuk dipenjara dan memutuskan pindah sekolah.

Tangisan Jin masih meledak ketika mobil polisi menjemputnya di kantor kepsek Bangtan High School. Semua terdiam, beberapa ikut menangis, tak menyangka akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Esoknya, ketika Suga Jimin Jungkook Namjoon V dan Hoseok sedang berkumpul di lapangan, ada angin yang berhembus pelan mengacak beberapa helai rambut mereka, kemudian terdengar suara wanita yang berbisik. "Terima kasih. Aku sungguh berterima kasih. Sampaikan salamku pada Jin jika kalian mengunjunginya di penjara. Katakan bahwa aku sungguh mencintainya."

Mereka merinding ketika mendengarnya. Jimin dan Hoseok kembali meneteskan air mata karena tersentuh dengan hal ini. "Cinta itu.. menyeramkan..." sahut Jungkook sembari berbisik dan menundukan kepalanya. Setelah itu sekolah kembali tenang seperti biasa.

-END-


End file.
